


蜜月三十天！（一）中

by susssan



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susssan/pseuds/susssan
Summary: 啦啦啦啦啦啦





	蜜月三十天！（一）中

维克托看到勇利在他面前缓缓张开了双腿，手隔着那条三角内裤放在还未完全勃起的前端，掌心打着转轻轻研磨，直到那里被逐渐撑出了一个小帐篷，情动而分泌的粘液透过布料显出深色的痕迹。

勇利一边抚慰着自己的下身，一边抬起另一只手碰上了胸前的乳头，先是按压，再是用食指和拇指搓捻揉弄，直到肉粒慢慢的充血，肿胀。

“唔……”隐忍着的呻吟从勇利嘴边漏出，维克托几乎是目瞪口呆的看着爱人现在的动作，性器已经开始抬头——没什么比爱人刻意的诱惑更加令人难以忍受。

 

可偏偏勇利今天又打定了注意不让维克托有任何动作。

 

“勇利…勇利……”维克托只能口干舌燥地念着胜生勇利的名字，想象如果是他把对方身上那件半挂不挂在臂弯间的外套亲手拔下来，再用唇舌爱抚勇利的身体然后狠狠插入，会是什么感觉。

“你要好好看着我。”

勇利说着，把手指含进嘴里。维克托可以看到他双唇缝隙中若隐若现的舌头是怎样舔过指尖，划过唇角，又再次回到嘴中的，同时维克托也看到他的小恶魔把手指抽出的一瞬间，未断的银丝。

下一秒勇利就用这只手指再次捻上胸前粉红色的那点，将它濡湿，蹂躏。

“哈啊，好奇怪……”性器和乳头带来的快感让勇利轻吟出声，“噫……”

“你，唔……你喜欢这样吗？维克托……”

 

现在的维克托下身已经涨的难受，双手被束缚导致无法抚慰，只能用双眼死死盯着面前这个罪魁祸首。

但当维克托看到勇利不知道从哪掏出的润滑剂以后，反应过来显然这还不是最过头的。

把手上挤满了透明的润滑剂，勇利没有克制用量，反而像是故意一样让多余的液体稀稀拉拉的滴落在维克托的小腹上，然后把再手伸到身后，摸索着。

维克托浑身肌肉紧绷着等待他将看到的一切。

 

勇利后方火热而贪婪的小口一接触到手指，就因为冰凉液体的刺激而轻微瑟缩。

咬咬牙，勇利把手指往前送，一阵闷痛让他想退缩，但又狠狠心，继续开拓着自己的身体，火热的穴肉立即紧紧吸住了手指，试图把异物往外推，可在他试探着把手抽出时，身体又好像不属于自己了一样，柔嫩的肠肉立即缩紧，一张小口那样咬住手指不放。

“啊…唔唔……维，维克托……”

被叫着名字的银发男人可以看到勇利眼中含着泪，紧闭双眼好像在尽力无视身体深处传来的感觉，手指摸索着继续往后穴深处探进。维克托知道勇利不敢进得太深，只是让手指在身体里停留片刻，然后抽出来。

穴口紧紧咬住手指，似乎不舍得它的离去，所以勇利再次把手指沾满润滑液，小心送进体内。

这样做的耻度爆表，但是他想诱惑维克托·尼基福罗夫。勇利在内心一边纠结，一边又因为此刻维克托完全移不开的视线以及对方急促的呼吸，压抑情欲的闷哼而兴奋。

房间里的昏暗不明掩盖了他徘徊在心里的羞耻，让他心中只充斥着一个念头——

「引诱他，让他好好看着你。」

在后穴习惯一根手指的进出而不感到疼痛后，勇利把手指的数量增加到两根，他已经快连跪立的力气也没有了，双腿因为手指按到前列腺而颤抖，胸膛不住起伏，那件外套也被汗水湿透了。身体热的不像话，喷出的呼吸似乎也能烧起来。

“嗯……唔嗯……”

终于结束了漫长的扩张，勇利再次跨坐到维克托的腰间。

 

他的后面早就因为扩张的润滑剂而濡湿一片，维克托因为忍了许久而微微发红的龟头没有费多大力气，就轻而易举的顶开了穴口那一圈括约肌，进入那个温暖湿润又紧致的天堂。

“唔……好…好胀……”勇利仰着头呻吟。

尽管两人已经进行过无数次激烈又让人沉醉的性爱，但维克托尺寸巨大的阴茎还是每一次都让他吃尽苦头。何况今天维克托似乎格外兴奋，粗长的热楔、表面凹凸不平的触感，每进入一分就让胜生勇利感到一阵难以言喻的酸胀。

才勘勘进去一半，勇利就不得不停下来喘息，他浑身燥热，虽然长期作为运动员的训练和过人的体力让他不至于现在就因为快感而脱力，可是勇利依旧感到强烈的异样感。

可他没有停下太久。

“现在就不行了吗？”维克托憋了很久，终于找到了机会挑衅似的掀掀嘴角，“我还以为你能……”

没有让维克托有机会说完这句话，勇利发狠似的在维克托的唇上落下一个吻，腰身猛然沉下去，彻底吞进了整个性器。


End file.
